Global Positioning System (GPS) technology is available to guide individuals along a travel route while providing additional information such as points of interest. Both the guidance data and the additional information is typically stored on a remote server. This and other location based services utilize an indication of the individual's location as detected by a location device, such as one built into the individual's mobile device, and software delivers appropriate information and services to the individual. Additionally, voice-based intelligent personal assistants provide different voice-based question and answer services in which software of the individual's mobile device (as an example) receives an input voice-based query and forwards the input query or a variant thereof to a remote server to search for a response to the query. Example voice-based intelligent personal assistants include and/or are incorporated into the Siri® voice recognition software (offered by Apple Inc., Cupertino, Calif., U.S.A., of which SIRI is a registered trademark), the Google Now service (offered by Google Inc., Mountain View, Calif., U.S.A., of which GOOGLE NOW is a trademark), the Cortana® personal assistant (offered by Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash., U.S.A., of which CORTANA is a registered trademark), and the Alexa Internet Service (offered by Amazon.com, Inc., Seattle, Wash., U.S.A.).
While searching of a request may be accomplished through an internet search when the request self-contains the necessary information (such as ‘how many fluid ounces are in a quart?’), current intelligent personal assistants are largely unable to handle queries that rely on additional contextual information to inform a well-defined query.